Weak
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Kari and T.K ponder on their feelings for each other. Will they ever tell each other how they feel? KariXT.K one shot.


**Hey! Well, this is my first Digimon one-shot ever, so if it sucks, you'll just have to find it in your hearts to forgive. Anywho, I decided to do it on my favourite Digimon couple, Kari and T.K. So, for those of you who are fans of that coupling, sit back, relax and hopefully you'll enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Digimon or the song "Weak" by Jojo.

**Weak**

**By You/Kai fic fan**

**22222222**

The afternoon sunlight beamed over the city as Kari walked down the street. She was thinking about something that was continuously on and off her mind, as it had been for quite sometime now.

T.K.

Kari sighed. She and T.K were best friends. They trusted each other, told each other everything, faced both good and bad times together. No matter what, their friendship pulled them through everything. Friends. That's all they were, godforsaken friends.

"Whatever made me get this way?" Kari asked herself.

_I don't know _

_What it is that_

_You've done to me_

_But it's caused me _

_To act in such _

_A crazy way_

_Whatever it is _

_That you do_

_When you do_

_What you're doing_

_It's a feeling that _

_I want to stay_

Kari ran a fingerless gloved hand through her short hair. Whenever she saw T.K, the weirdest things happened to her. She felt her heart beat in her throat, blood rushed to her face causing a red tinge. Her legs went all shaky and she felt as if they would give way under her weight. She lost the ability and will to speak. And it took even more than all the energy and will she had left to tear her eyes off him.

_Coz my heart starts_

_Beating triple time_

_With thoughts of _

_Love and you_

_On my mind_

_I can't figure out _

_Just what to do_

_When the cause_

_And cure is you_

_You _

By now it was late afternoon. The sky had gone a lighter shade of blue and a golden yellow had appeared to accompany it. Kari's feet were sore from walking so much, but she didn't take any notice. Her head was far too preoccupied with thoughts of T.K. Kari stopped when she came to the river. When she found a spot she was happy with, Kari sat down on the grass and hugged her knees to her chest. Then she stared out at what was in front of her, waiting for the sun to set.

**22222222**

Meanwhile, back in his bedroom, T.K stared out the window, watching and waiting for the sun to set. The golden glow that filled the sky reminded T.K of Kari's smile. Because to him, when Kari smiled, her smile lit up her eyes, as well as the room. T.K let out a sigh. He couldn't deny it, when he was around Kari, his body went crazy as if it was about to breakdown.

Like today at school, while he was playing basketball in the gym, every time he looked at Kari, his stomach jolted inside of him. And that's not the only thing that happened. Whenever Kari smiled at him or made eye contact, his heart skipped a beat. When Kari spoke to him, even if it was just a mere "hi", his throat went dry and he had to mentally force himself to reply.

T.K let out a sigh that held a mixture of despair and loneliness. Patamon was sleeping on his bed, his mother was still at work and Matt was at band practice. There was no-one he could talk to about his crisis. Not that he would go to his mother about his Kari/crush/mixed emotions problem. T.K decided to go for a walk, so he left his mother a note and walked out of the apartment.

_I get so weak_

_In the knees_

_I can hardly speak_

_I lose all control_

_Then something takes over me_

_In the day your love's _

_So amazing_

_It's not a phase _

_I want you to stay_

_With me_

_By my side_

_I swallow my pride_

_Your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right _

_Off my feet_

_Can't explain why_

_Your loving makes_

_Me weak_

T.K slowly walked down the path, kicking any stray pebble that came in his way. T.K would never know how he fell in love with Kari and not notice until now. He loved everything about her. He loved her smile, the way she talked, the way she walked, he loved her hair, her clothes, the camera around her neck, the sound of her voice, the way she spoke, the depths of her eyes…

T.K tugged at his shirt. He wanted to tell Kari how he felt, to get the unbearable weight off his chest, but the fear of two things held him back. One, rejection. He and Kari were best friends, if she didn't feel the same way he felt for her, it would tear T.K's heart in two. And what if the word got out? What would the other digi-destined think?

And two, their friendship. T.K valued his friendship with Kari more than he could say. If he told her how he felt for her, it could destroy their friendship altogether. He would gain nothing and lose everything. Knowing these possibilities, T.K had tried again and again to rid himself of these emotions for Kari. But, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him.

_Time after time_

_After time_

_I've tried to fight it_

_But your love is strong_

_It keeps on holding on_

_Resistances down when_

_You're around_

_Pride's fading_

_In my condition_

_I don't want to be alone_

The sun seemed to be setting slower than usual and the air was growing colder. Kari shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her legs.

'_I wish I knew what to do.' _Kari thought miserably to herself.

If only love was a simple thing. If only it were so easy to jump into one's embrace and tell them exactly how you feel. But no. It wasn't that easy. And love wasn't that simple. Love was complicated. Some people settled for less than the best. And that led to lies, deceit and cheating. Which led to pain, tears and heartbreak. Which resulted in anger, depression and revenge. Love truly is a complicated thing. But sometimes complicated things could be beautiful.

Kari smiled. Her feelings for T.K were complicated. But those emotions were beautiful. Beautiful things that would never fade away.

_Coz my heart starts _

_Beating triple time_

_With thoughts of love_

_And you on my mind_

_I can't figure out just _

_What to do_

_When the cause and cure _

_Is you_

_You _

T.K walked onto the bridge and leaned on the railing. So this is what it was like to be in love. Love was infectionous. And he was in love with Kari. Therefore, Kari had infected him. Kari's love was infectionous. Kari had caused T.K to feel this crazy thing called love. She caused T.K to feel all these strange yet wonderful things. Yet she cured him at the same time.

'_How?'_ T.K thought, gazing down at the river which reflected his confused face.

_I get so weak_

_In the knees_

_I can hardly speak_

_I lose all control_

_Then something takes over me_

_In the day your love's _

_So amazing_

_It's not a phase_

_I want you to stay_

_With me_

_By my side_

_I swallow my pride_

_Your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right _

_Off my feet_

_Can't explain why _

_Your loving makes _

_Me weak_

T.K looked up from his reflection and into the distance. He squinted. Was that Kari? It sure looked like Kari. And there was only one way to find out. T.K walked the rest of the bridge and towards the figure sitting by the river in the distance. If it wasn't Kari, he would feel stupid and disappointed. If it was Kari, there was no way in hell that he was going to let the moment pass.

'_I have to tell her, let her know.'_ T.K thought.

'_Today.'_

_I've tried hard to fight it_

_No way can I deny it_

_Your love's so sweet_

_It knocks me off my feet_

Kari was staring out sadly at the river, watching the sun begin its slow setting. Her eyes widened as a shadow loomed over her.

"May I join you?" a voice asked, one that she knew too well.

She looked up and smiled at the friendly face.

"Hey T.K, sure, help yourself."

T.K smiled and sat down next to the bearer of Light. After a few moments, T.K looked at Kari. His features became clouded with worry when he saw the look of great sadness on her face. Whatever in the world would cause the one he loved so dearly to be so sad?

"Kari? Is there something wrong?"

Kari forced herself to look at T.K, and even more to smile.

"No T.K, why do you ask?"

T.K shrugged and looked back at the horizon.

"You just looked so sad, I thought there was something wrong. But, you'll tell me when you're ready."

Kari looked at the golden horizon and smiled grimly at the irony of the words.

_I get so weak_

_In the knees_

_I can hardly speak_

_I lose all control_

_Then something takes over me_

_In the day your love's _

_So amazing_

_It's not a phase_

_I want you to stay with me_

_By my side_

_I swallow my pride_

_Your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right _

_Off my feet_

_Can't explain why _

_Your loving makes_

_Me weak_

'_Well, come on! You said that you were going to tell her how you felt!' _a voice urged in T.K's head.

'_But she's upset about something, I don't want to cause her more strife!'_ T.K argued back at it.

'_Well, if she's upset, maybe knowing that someone loves her will lighten her spirits.'_ the voice retaliated in T.K's mind.

T.K sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head.

'_But still…'_

'_But nothing! If you don't take this chance now, one day you'll look over your shoulder and think about what could have been!'_

T.K blinked, his blue eyes widened slightly in surprise. That little voice in his head was right. If he didn't tell Kari how he felt now, he might lose his chance, and lose Kari. Forever.

"Kari." T.K said quietly, not realizing that he spoke out loud.

_I get so weak_

_Blood starts racing_

_Through my veins_

_I get so weak_

_Boy, it's something_

_I can't explain_

_I get so weak_

_Something about the way_

_You do the things_

_You do it_

_Knocks me right off my feet_

_Off my feet_

_Can't explain why your _

_Loving makes me_

_Weak _

"Yes, T.K?" Kari replied, turning her head to look at T.K, and suddenly became curious as to why he looked so deep in thought.

"Huh?" T.K blinked his blue eyes several times before directing his gaze over to the pretty Kari.

"You said my name."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah, you did. Was there something that you wanted to tell me, T.K?"

"Uh…I…I."

'_Come on! You said that you were going to tell her how you feel! This is your chance!' _a voice urged in T.K's mind.

T.K sighed before speaking again.

"Uh, Kari, we've been friends for along time now, and we've faced a lot of challenges together, we've always been there for one another, we've stayed friends through thick an thin." T.K trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Go on, T.K." Kari said quietly, keeping her eyes on the boy.

"Well, throughout that time, I've come to realize something." T.K said, looking up to meet Kari's crimson eyes.

"What's that, T.K?" Kari asked, heart thumping fast in her chest.

"I love you." T.K said calmly, looking at Kari with sincere eyes as he spoke.

There was silence for several moments. Suddenly, a big smile spread out on Kari's face. Before T.K could say a word, Kari grabbed T.K's shirt and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips firmly against his in a kiss, a kiss of true love. T.K had his eyes closed, his body was rigid, his lips numb with shock.

Once T.K got over his shock, he started to kiss Kari back, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. When the two needed air, the kiss was broken. Kari hugged T.K tightly.

"I love you too, T.K." Kari whispered in the blonde boy's ear.

T.K grinned as he hugged Kari tightly.

"I'm glad."

T.K pulled away from Kari and tilted her face up as he kissed her again. The two continued to kiss lovingly as the sun disappeared from the horizon, diving into the sea.

_I get so weak_

_In the knees_

_I can hardly speak_

_I lose all control _

_Then something takes over me_

_In the day your love's _

_So amazing_

_It's not a phase_

_I want you to stay with me_

_By my side_

_I swallow my pride_

_Your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right off_

_My feet_

_Can't explain why _

_Your loving makes _

_Me weak_

**22222222**

**There you have it folks, all done! Hope you enjoyed that! Mind you, I haven't watched Digimon for ages, probably about 4 years now! So again, please forgive me if it was absolute crap! Please review if you can! I'd appreciate it! Ciao!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
